A New Ending & A new Beginnning
by Aleu The Silver Wolf Demoness
Summary: Kagome starts a new school with a new her, since her mother and grandfather’s death. Will she make knew friends? And what will her life be like now? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha, but, I do own the plot...otherwise all of the credit goes to Rumiko Takashi. Nor do I own AFI but I wish I did v.v. Oh well, enjoy! .

Summery:

Kagome starts a new school with a new her, since her mother and grandfather's death. Will she make knew friends? And will she be able to take care of herself and her brother?

Author: Aleu The Silver Wolf Demoness

A New Ending & A New Beginning

Chapter 1

New School And New Friends

Kagome walked through the new school nodding her head to the beat of her ipod which was playing her favorite song, "37mm" by AFI. After her mother and grandfather had died in a car accident the year before and she was left to take care of her brother, Sota, by herself. She had just turned 17 before school started and this was her last year of school and she couldn't wait to get out.

She had changed over that year, she was now somewhat gothic and very cold at times. But when alone or with her brother she changed to a motherly figure who cared about Sota with her entire being. She didn't want to lose anyone else and he was all she had left, and Sota knew this. So, when anyone came over he didn't care how cold she was, because he knew why and he loved his sister to much to ever get mad at her.

She had moved with her brother to another city that wasn't so big and to get away from everything that had happened to them, trying to forget about it.

She walked to her new locker ignoring the looks that everyone gave her, the good and the bad. She was still her beautiful self, with ebony hair that when to her lower back with dark red and blonde high lights and dark blue/brown eyes that seemed to change colors to match her mood. For when she was mad they would turn a dark brown almost black in color and when happy they would turn a dark blue. Her fitting black jeans hugged her waist and she wore a black t-shirt with "I'm not ANTI-SOCIAL...I just don't like you." on the front in blood red. She also wore little make up mostly dark eye liner and mascara with a little cover up. Otherwise, she wasn't sluttish or completely gothic.

She opened her locker a few times making sure she memorized the combination. Then, she grabbed a few notebooks and a binder with a pen to take to her next class. A girl walked up to her lock wearing black baggy pants with chains and a long t-shirt with a picture of Metallica on the front. She jerked her head up a bit in greeting. "I'm Sango, and you are Kagome I take it. You're the new chick. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my gang. You seem like the kind of person that we need. Plus, since Kelala moved there were only two chicks," she whispered the last part to her with a laugh.

She sounded like a nice person so I gave her a small smile and nodded following her to where everyone was outside on the side of the school with sakura trees. Out there was three guys and one girl whom had herself wrapped around one of them. They were all wearing black, and they all turned they're attention to Sango. She pointed out one of the guys who had black hair and a tight muscle t-shirt on. Next were the other two who both had blonde hair but one had black high lights and the other red. Last was the girl who looked a lot like Kagome but longer hair past her ass and dark brown eyes, other wise they were almost identical. "This is them meet, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and... Kikyo. She's going out with Inuyasha for his money because Sesshoumaru would never go out with a whore like her," she whispered into her ear. "Everyone meet the new girl, Kagome." Kagome nodded her head to them and put away her ipod watching Kikyo. She didn't quite like the looks she gave her.

Then the bell rang and they all headed to their classes. Fortunetly, she had her first class with Sango and Miroku, which was Feudal History, she loved that class. Next was Geometry, that was with Sango only. Her third class was Study hall, no one was with her then. Fourth, she had English, with Inuyasha and Miroku, it wasn't one of her favorites. After that she had Health, also with no one. Finally, lunch was with everyone. After that was Biology, with Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, and Miroku. Then last was Art with everyone, she liked Art, it was a way to relieve her stress. Otherwise her schedule was fine, for the semester. She didn't talk much in her classes she never did.

The last class came and Kagome walked in with a smile but quickly hid it after seeing Sesshoumaru was there. She sat near him, waiting for Sango, they had become close friends in the few classes they had with each other. After everyone had come into the class room the class began. Kagome sat in her seat listening intently even though acting like she wasn't, so when the teacher called on her she always knew the answer. She was basically telling everyone about the painting project they were going to start the next day. But, as soon as the class started, the bell rang and the class was over. She sighed and got her stuff then said her good byes to her friends and started walking to her home. A car was way to expensive and she wanted to save the money for her and Sota's collage.

Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru had been keeping an eye on her and wanted to know what about her that interested him so much. She was different and he wanted to know why.

Hey everyone, that's it for chapter one. Sorry it isn't much but I ran out of things to put. Maybe some reviews will help . well I hope you liked it. So please review and tell me what you think! But, no flames please it doesn't make us authors feel to good. Thank you for reading.

Love,

Your faithful writer,

Aleu


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, it's been a really long time. I'm really sorry this time but I have a very good reason...just last week...I had exams. So, you can't blame me for that one...but I'm gonna be trying to write a lot again! I'm still kinda lost on what to do with my first story "Until Next Time" but I'm gonna maybe focus on this on a little more... I mean really I only have one damn chapter. I'm gonna try to update as often as I can just for all my lovely fans:) I love you all!

Disclaimer: Just wanted to say I don't own any Inuyasha characters but I do own this plot! It's all mine! Oh also I don't own the song "Sorrow" by Flyleaf even though I LOVE it!

**Chapter 2 **

**Last Time:** _She was basically telling everyone about the painting project they were going to start the next day. But, as soon as the class started, the bell rang and the class was over. She sighed and got her stuff then said her good byes to her friends and started walking to her home. A car was way to expensive and she wanted to save the money for her and Sota's collage. _

_Unknown to her, Sesshoumaru had been keeping an eye on her and wanted to know what about her that interested him so much. She was different and he wanted to know why._

Kagome unlocked the apartment door and walked in locking it again while looking around. She sighed and leaned her back against the wall, she had around a half an hour before meeting Sota. She threw her backpack on the counter and re did her make-up and brushed her hair. She looked at the clock and grabbed her black sweater and left locking the door once more. She walked down the streets to Sota's school and ignored the looks people gave her.

**Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong **

When Kagome got there she saw a crowd of people near the entrance and rushed over she pushed past the kids and saw her brother being beat up by some older kid. She acted immediately and ran up and punched the kid square in the face knocking him onto the ground. She walked over to him and glared down at him setting her black boot on his throat watching the blood drip down his face. "You EVER even go near my brother again I will personally make it so you never see day light again." She put a little more pressure on his neck to emphasize her point and walked over to her brother helping him up with a jerk of her hand. "You alright punk?" She asked with a snap, she didn't wait for an answer and just dragged him away but waited til they were out of site and let him go.

**Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by **

All Sota did was wipe the blood from his nose and smiled softly to himself knowing she was just acting. When they were out of site, he watched her kneel down and help wipe the rest of the blood off with a small smile. "You okay, Sota?" She asked her face softening and she looked around quickly and hugged him softly. "I'll have to teach you how to get out of that I guess." She sensed someone watching and stiffened slightly. 'How did I not notice that aura...why...?' Sota looked at his sister and watched her put on her cold facade and put her arm around him standing up, continuing their walk back to the apartment that they called home.

**Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl   
That's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by **

Unknown to them the watcher had seen the whole thing and smirked, "So she is not what she seems to be...won't every one be pleased to hear this." The person walked the other direction from the siblings thinking of why Kagome acting the way she does around everyone, besides her own blood.

**Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me **

After getting to the house Kagome walked into the kitchen and started to dig into the, pretty much empty, fridge grabbing some things to make sandwiches, smiling at her brother who watched her from the table. Kagome brought two sandwiches, one for her and one for him, and set them on the table on a paper plate. Then sat down on the other side of the small table and took one watching her brother digging into his. She smiled and laughed softly her brother looking at her, his eyes wide. "Sister...you just laughed, it's been forever!" He smiled at her. She sighed at looked at him, "I know Sota, I just think things are looking up for us. Don't you think... once I'm down with school I can use my collage money for us to get a nice home then I'll have a nice job and you can go to a nicer school. Then...I'll save up money for you to go to collage, it'll be perfect." Her brother finished his sandwich and looked at her's. "Are you going to finish that?"

**And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light **

She looked down at her sandwich that she had only taken a few bites out of and nodded handing it over to him. She got up and grabbed her bag and headed to her room. Her brother knew she wanted to be by herself when she started blasting her music and "Sorrow" by Flyleaf was playing. She tended to listen to that a lot when thinking about their mom and grandpa, either that or she was upset about something else. He just didn't like to get into it at this point in time, later he would see if he could help.

**Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars **

**Joy will come**

So Sota finished the food and did his homework and noticed Kagome hadn't come out yet and sighed getting ready for bed. Before he went to bed he peeked into his sister's room and noticed she had fallen asleep. He, carefully and quietly, covered her the best he could and turned on her alarm for her then left to go to bed. 'I take care of her too even if she doesn't notice it' He thought to himself with a smile going into his room and crawling into bed and falling asleep.

**Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong**

vVvVvVvVvVvVv

So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Sorry for any typos it took me a really long time to write this chapter, even though it's not as long as I wanted it. Cuz if I would have continued... I would have ended up ending it in a cliffy and I don't think you guys would like that much if I stopped writing for a while again. So I hope your happy... cuz I am! Now... to start on the next chapter... so then I can update more! But I better get some more reviews!

Your Faithful Writer,

Aleu The Silver Wolf


End file.
